


Family History

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [9]
Category: Casanova (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Family History

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Ok so today you have the chance to start a family tree.” Mr Matthews told us. “It is your new project. Go home and ask your parents and grandparents about their history and relatives and when you come back tomorrow we can start to put it together.”   
  
I slumped back. My Mum and Gran never spoke about their pasts. I knew a little bit, my Great Gran was from Italy. She came to England and that’s it. That is all I got. I decided to stay back and tell Mr Matthews that it would be hard for me to do this project. 20 minutes later the bell sounded to end the school day.  
  
I placed my books and stuff in my backpack and then waited.  
  
“Jack. Can I help you?” Mr Matthews asked when he noticed I was still sitting.  
  
“Erm, its about the Family Tree project sir.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“My Mum and Gran don’t talk about their past. All I know is that my Great Gran was from Italy and came to England.”  
  
“Do think if I wrote a letter to your Mum that she may be able to tell you a little more?”  
  
“I don’t know Sir.” I replied honestly.  
  
“Well we can all but try. Give me 10 minutes and I will write the letter for you.” Mr Matthews smiled.  
  
\---  
  
45 minutes later I pushed the door of my house open. “Mum!” I shouted.  
  
“Kitchen Jack.” Came the reply. I placed my back pack on the floor and hung my jacket up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
My Mum, Sister and Mum’s new boyfriend were sitting at the table.  
  
“Your late today?” Reinette announced  
  
“Erm I had to have a quick word with Mr Matthews about a new project he set us today.” I replied looking at my mum.  
  
“Oh and what project would that be sweetheart?” she asked as I sat down. It was a thing we all did at the end of the school and working week. The Counsellor and Therapist had suggested it after we lost Dad. A way to communicate. 3 years later we still did every Friday.  
  
“It’s a erm…” I didn’t really want to blurt it out. “a Family Tree project.”   
  
“Oh Jack honey. You know the policy on that.” Mum said as she poured me a glass of OJ.  
  
“I know, I told him that Mum. He wanted me to give you this.” I took the letter from my back pocket and handed it to her.  
  
She then opened it  
  
 _Dear Mrs Casey.  
Jack has told me that you don’t talk about your past. After all you and your family have been through over the past few years I don’t want to cause and uneasiness. If you could just give Jack a couple of names we could do just a small tree. It is part of the curriculum, if Jack doesn’t do this he could end up failing this part of the module. I hope you can be a little helpful.  
Yours faithfully.  
Mr Matthews._  
  
“Ok, Jack I will have to phone your Gran and ask her if I can give you something.”  
  
“Thanks Mum.” I smiled.  
  
“Don’t get your hopes up Jack, Gran doesn’t like to speak about the History of her Grandparents and Great Grandparents.” Mum pointed out.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Then Reinette decided to change the subject and talk about her week at college. I looked over at Roger, he just smiled. Then Mum spoke about her week then Roger.   
  
\---  
  
After an hour of chat we broke from the table. I went into the living room to watch a bit TV.  
  
\---  
  
I heard my mum talking on the phone. I knew it was wrong but I picked up the other handset and listened.  
  
“Mum, Jack’s history teacher is doing a family tree project.”  
  
“Sweetheart, I cant talk about that, it was a sad time for the family back then.”  
  
“I know Mum but its in the past. Its about time his side of the story was told.”  
  
“Honey I know, but I have read the journals. There is a lot of filth in there too.”  
  
“Mum, he is 15 he knows about sex.”  
  
“Ok, alright. Give him the name for now and I will bring the journals over. His teacher and Jack and read them.”  
  
“Thanks mum.”  
  
I placed the handset back down and returned to the sofa.  
  
“Jack sweetie, Gran said you can have the name of one of our ancestors and she is bringing some journals over. Now I must warn you there is a lot of sex and other stuff in them.”  
  
“Thanks mum. So what’s the name?”  
  
“Giacamo Casanova, he was born in Venice.”  
  
“Giacamo, is that why I am called Jack?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s a tradition to carry his name on and that of the woman he loved, but could never be with.”  
  
“Wow, so its like Romeo and Juliet? Doomed lovers.”  
  
“Sort of Jack, wait until you get the journals.”   
  
“Thanks mum.  
  
\---  
  
Gran came round an hour later. There were a hell of a lot of books.  
  
I went to school the next day and handed Mr Matthews a letter from my Mum and Gran  
  
 _Mr Matthews,_  
I have given Jack some journals to read about a famous and infamous man from our past. My daughter thinks it is time for his story to be told. Please make sure that these journals are kept safe.  
Jack has read some of these journals. I hope you will be discreet.  
  
“Jack I will honour your mother and Grandmother’s wishes. Now you have to go, you will be late for your drama class and they have a writer coming in today.”  
  
“I know sir. Russell T Davis.”  
  
\---  
  
 **3 years later.**  
  
Jack, Reinette (named after Henriette), his mum, his Gran and his step dad were sat in the audience. His teacher had read the journals and was a good friend of Russell T Davies.   
  
My teacher had asked permission for the journals to be used as the basis of a new drama. Some of the actual events would be used and some would be pure fiction. Here we were watching David Tennant, an up an coming star, play an ancestor of ours on screen.  
  
The thing was David and Peter O’Toole resembled Giacamo. Not exactly but a little. I smiled as David appeared on screen and his first word. “Bollocks.”  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
